Dawn's New Contest Adventure: The Hoenn Saga
by twilightmarch23
Summary: This story will follow Dawn as she journeys around Hoenn, the birthplace of Pokemon Contests. Competing in Contests in various towns and meeting new rivals and friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1 Setting Of For A New Journey

Dawn's New Contest Adventure: THE HOENN SAGA

Chapter 1- Setting Off For A New Journey

The bright summer sun peeked its way through Dawn's bedroom window. The alarm clock chimed 7 am, time for a new journey. Dawn brushed her hair and tied it with her signature yellow clips. She looked at the photo frame with a picture of her, Ash and Brock on their travels in Sinnoh. Dawn remembered her winning her first Pokemon Contest in Floaroma Town, but she realized that right now, she was starting fresh. New ribbons, new rivals, new Pokemon a new goal of being Top Coordinator and a lot of fun!

Dawn: Good morning Mom!

Johanna: Good morning dear! Sit down and eat your breakfast, your boat leaves at noon for the Hoenn region right? Are you all set and packed up?

Dawn: Of course mom! No need to worry!

Johanna: ….. Oh… there's that line again.

Dawn: *chuckles

Johanna: I'm glad you're making a fresh start in the Hoenn Region. Its great you're pursuing your goal of being Top Coordinator again. It brings me back so many memories 20 years ago.

Dawn: This time I'm going to be a Top Coordinator! I just know it. With me and my Pokemon, there's nothing stopping us.

Johanna: That's the spirit! Eat up your eggs and bacon before it gets cold

Dawn: This is yummy. *eats up

Dawn: I can feel all that energy coming through me. Hey, since my boat leaves at noon, why don't I give my Pokemon some exercise?

Johanna: That's a great idea sweetie, but don't stay out too long or you'll miss the ferry.

Dawn; I wont mom, no need to worry!

Johanna; *sighs

Dawn went outside and breathed the fresh morning air…

Dawn: All right! Piplup, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Cyndaquil, Mamoswine, and Togekiss, come on out!

*with a burst of energy, Dawn's Pokemon team went out of their Poke balls.

Dawn: We are heading to Hoenn everyone! Are you all ready?

Piplup: Piplup!

Lopunny: Lopunn!

Pachirisu: Chipa-chipari!

Quillava: Quill-LAVA!

Mamoswine: Mamo-swine!

Togekiss: Kiss!

Dawn: That's the spirit! I'm sure if we all work harder and get better we'll be one step closer to our goals!

Dawn: All of you worked so hard in our contests. Now I want to make a fresh start in Hoenn, our skills are much stronger and sharper. No need to worry!

Johanna: Dawn! It's one hour till noon, you'd better get ready.

Dawn: I will mom! Ok everyone back into your Poke-Balls

With a flash of light, all of Dawn's Pokemon got into their Poke-Balls. Dawn headed up for her bedroom to get ready. She packed her stuff all neatly; Dawn brought a new Pokedex for her journey in Hoenn. Dawn went into the shower to take a nice refreshing bath and in no time she was in her new travel clothes, all custom made by her mother. With one look in her mirror, she was on her way downstairs.

Dawn: Mom! I'm ready to go.

Johanna: Already? Well that's just great honey, I'm proud of you. You and your Pokemon on another journey, its going to be very quiet in the house again. *laughs.

Dawn: Oh Mom, don't worry I'll be back soon. I'll call every time I reach a new town, that's a promise.

Johanna: *almost sobbing I'm one proud mom all right!

Johanna: I have a gift for you Dawn, its for your contests in Hoenn. *hands a pink box with a red ribbon on it.

Dawn: *opens it

Dawn: *eyes sparkling '' Oh Wow! Mom, it's a new dress for my contests! I just love it… Thank you so much! I'll do my very best in my Hoenn Pokemon Contests

*it's a red dress similar to her Sinnoh contest dress. Only this time it is adorned with frills. A matching choker is also included. =)

Johanna: I'm glad you liked it, Goodbye dear. Always remember that I'll be rooting for you.

Dawn: Thanks Mom! You're the best. Goodbye! *heads out the door

Johanna: Bye dear!

Dawn: No need to worry Mom!

Johanna: There's that phrase again *sighs

After a lot of steps, Dawn finally made it to the Sandgem Town Ferry. Dawn hopped in and looked for her cabin. She felt that this is just the beginning of a beautiful journey about to unfold.

*In her cabin (Evening)

Dawn: I'm so glad I'll be making it to Slateport City tomorrow! Whoopee!

Dawn: *yawns and falls asleep

Dawn: Snores

_So what will our heroine encounter on her fabulous journey to Hoenn? This is just the beginning of a journey, Stay Tuned Reader!_

NOTE: I do not own Pokemon or any part of it. This work is purely an original work. I'm just a fan of Pokemon and Pokemon Contests. The characters and Pokemon here (Dawn, Johanna, Piplup, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Togekiss, Mamoswine, Quilava are all by Pokemon and not by me. Credits to the creators of Pokemon.)


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival in Slateport City

Dawn's New Contest Adventure: THE HOENN SAGA

Chapter 2- Arrival in Slateport! A Warm Welcome to Hoenn!

_Recap: Dawn finally decides to leave Sinnoh and make a new journey to Hoenn, the birthplace of Pokemon Contests. We see her leaving on a ship in Sandgem Town going to Slateport City, Dawn's first destination in Hoenn._

The morning came and the ship finally docked in Slateport City. Dawn woke up to the sounds of people heading down the port.

Dawn: ''Oh Gosh! I'm late, I'm late! *quickly steps into the shower and fixes up herself and gets into her travel clothes.

Dawn: '' Whew! That's a relief! But now I have no need to worry!''

Dawn stepped out of the ship and onto the stone-lined port of Slateport City, the city where people and Pokemon cross paths (as it said on a signage)

Dawn: Wow! Slateport City, I'm really here in Hoenn.

Dawn: This city is really interesting, but first I've got to get some breakfast. *walks through all the roads and sees a café. The Slateport Café

Dawn: Yummy! *steps in the café and orders sausages and scrambled eggs.

Dawn: *so full that she could burst like a balloon. ''The food was so good; Slateport must be really famous for its cuisine. *then it hit her like a rock ''Oh No! I promised Mom that I'd call her the first thing I got to a new town!''

Faster than a speedy Aerial Ace, Dawn rushed to a nearby Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy: Oh hello! Good morning, welcome to the Pokemon Center! I'm Joy, Slateport City's nurse.

Dawn: "Hello Nurse Joy! My name is Dawn from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh, I was wondering if I could get a guidebook for Hoenn. I'm really new to travelling here.''*smiles with a hint of shyness.

Nurse Joy: "Of course you can have one, wait for moment please." *rummages through her desk drawer for the Hoenn Handbook

Nurse Joy: "Here it is!" *gives the book to Dawn

Dawn: "Oh wow! Thanks Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy: "You're welcome!." "You take good care now!" *smiles

Dawn: "I will, thank you!" *walks to the spot where the video phones are

Dawn walked to a vacant video phone booth and started to call her mom.

Johanna: "Oh Dawn!" Did you make it to Slateport City safe and sound?"

Dawn: "Yes, I did Mom. Slateport is really great; it's a lovely city by the sea!"

Johanna: "I'm glad you like your stay there, but you're there in Hoenn to train and compete in contests, not go shopping." *giggles

Dawn: "I know mom! In fact I'm going to start training today. No need to worry."

Johanna: "Whenever you say that, that's when I worry the most." "Just remember to always do your best, your Pokemon are there to help you."

Dawn: "Thanks Mom."

Johanna: "I'll be rooting for you dear! Bye now, I have to teach at the Jubilife Trainer's School."

Dawn: "Bye Mom, talk to you soon."

The Screen went blank and Dawn felt the urge to train, when Nurse Joy came up to her.

Nurse Joy: "Wait a minute, you're Dawn right. The coordinator who made it into the finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, that event was so breathtaking; you and your Pokemon were really in sync, beauty and power; combined."

Dawn: "Thanks so much Nurse Joy. Right now I want to start fresh and compete in the Hoenn Pokemon Contests."

Nurse Joy: "Well in that case, I encourage you to register for the Pokemon Contest coming up in three days. Right here in Slateport City!"

Dawn: *eyes widening "Okay then Nurse Joy! I'm so excited! Thanks for informing me!"

Nurse Joy: "No problem, you can register at the contest hall in the center of Slateport City. It's just straight ahead from here."

Dawn: "Thanks Nurse Joy!'' *heads out the door

With the salty sea breezes rushing through her hair, Dawn takes a leisurely walk (er, run) to the Slateport Contest Hall, where she will register for the upcoming Pokemon Contest.

As Dawn approached the brightly colored Contest Hall, she slowed down a bit to catch her breath.

Dawn: *enters the glass sliding doors and approaches the counter.

Dawn: "Hello miss, I'd like to register for the Slateport City Pokemon Contest please."

Contest Clerk: "Sure, I just need to see your Contest Pass."

Dawn: *hands in her Sinnoh Contest Pass

Contest Clerk: "Oh I'm sorry this pass is for Sinnoh Contests only, lets get you a Hoenn Contest Pass." *giggles

Dawn: *giggles back "I'm so sorry, I guess I was confused and all."

Contest Clerk: "It's alright, just put your Poke Dex in one of those slots and we'll finish the registration process."

Dawn: *grabs her Poke Dex and enters it in the slots, green lights appear in the slots.

Contest Clerk: All right, you're all set. *hands a tray to Dawn. "Here's your Contest Pass, Ribbon Case, Poke Block Case and The Official Guidebook to the Hoenn Contests." "There, you're all set for the contest." "Oh, and by the way, the Slateport Pokemon Contest is a single appeals and single battle type of contest. You will find the contest guidelines in your Contest Guidebook."

Dawn: "Thank You so much!" *giggles

Dawn: *jumps for joy outside

Dawn: *stops and gets the Contest Guide Book and flips the pages to contest guidelines

CONTEST GUIDELINES: HOENN REGION

In the Hoenn region the contest guidelines have been slightly altered, but the spirit of Pokemon Contests still lies in all coordinators.

Coordinators may or may not dress up formally for a Pokemon Contest, with the exception of the Pokemon Contest: Grand Festival

In a Contest, the Appeals round may be single or double appeals. The Appeals Round may also use Grand Festival Rules. The contest you will enter will indicate what type of Appeals Round it will be.

Same with the Appeals Battle Round, it may be single battle or double battle round.

Coordinators are encouraged to use a different Pokemon from the first round. But this is entirely optional.

Dawn: *closes the book.

Dawn: "So that's how they conduct contests here in Hoenn." "Now I know."

Dawn: Okay, Piplup, Lopunny come on out!

With lights and flashes both Pokemon came out.

Dawn: "Ok guys! We'll be entering the Slateport Contest, are you two ready?"

Piplup: *smiles cutely "Piplup!"

Lopunny: Lo-punny!

Dawn: "That's the spirit! With the two of you working together, we have no need to worry!"

Piplup: "Piplup!"

Lopunny: "Lopunny!"

_And so with Dawn excited to train and enter the Slateport Contest, we find our heroine looking forward to her Contest Debut in Hoenn. Will she be able to find the perfect appeal to showcase her two Pokemon, Stay Tuned Reader.!_

NOTE: I do not own Pokemon or any part of it. I'm just a fan of Pokemon and Pokemon Contests.


	3. Chapter 3 PokeBlock Stop!

Dawn's New Contest Adventure: THE HOENN SAGA

Chapter 3- Poke-Block Stop!

_Recap: Dawn finally arrives in Slateport City and finds out from Nurse Joy that a Pokemon Contest will soon be taking place right there. Dawn enters and finds out more anout the Hoenn Contests. In the final scene, we see Dawn eager train for her first win._

Dawn is trying to perfect her appeals with Piplup and her battle moves with Lopunny. We now find her near the Slateport Beach, in a little grove where there is peace.

Dawn: "Ok, Piplup and Lopunny come on out!"

Piplup: *spins with grace "Piplup!"

Lopunny: *comes out and does a high bounce then lands flawlessly on the ground "Lopunny!"

Dawn: Wow! Both of your entrances were perfect! I know its been a long time since our last contest, but hey both of you still do our moves perfectly." Now then…"

Dawn: "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

Piplup spun really high into the air, made a "whirlpool" of bubbles surrounding him in it.

Dawn: Now use Blizzard!

Piplup "Pip-lupluplup!" *with that beautiful spin, the bubbles were instantly frozen by the gust of Blizzard.

Dawn: "Finish off with Bide!"

Piplup began storing energy!

Dawn: "Now Piplup, let a rip!"

Piplup released energy creating a dazzling flash and popping the frozen bubbles in the process!

Piplup lands gracefully on the sand and took a little bow.

Dawn: "That was perfect Piplup!" "That's just how were gonna do it at the Contest."

Dawn: "You're turn Lopunny!"

Dawn: *gets some sticks and stones from the sand and tosses them gracefully at Lopunny. "Now, Lopunny use Ice Beam!"

Lopunny unleased a dazzling blue beam that froze the sticks and stones

Dawn: "Now, Lopunny use Shadow Ball

Lopunny unleashed a dark ball forming from its mouth

Dawn: "Now use Dizzy Punch to give it power."

Lopunny punched the Shadow Ball into the water creating a really big wave.

Dawn sees a Flareon about to be caught in the wave… When

Unnamed Trainer: "Grovyle use Leaf Blade and cut through that wave."

Grovyle: "Gro-vyle!"

Grovyle cut right through the wave like a pair of scissors cutting a delicate ribbon saving Flareon from danger. Dawn ran to the trainer to make amends.

Dawn: "Oh, I'm so sorry I almost soaked your Flareon, I'm glad its not hurt, I'm sorry."

Trainer: "It's okay, no harm done. My Flareon keeps running around and I'm glad I caught up to it." "My name is Jane by the way, and these are my Pokemon partners Flareon and Grovyle."

Flareon: "Flare"

Grovyle: "Grovyle!"

Dawn: "Hi Jane, my name is Dawn and this is my Piplup and my Lopunny."

Jane: "Wow, never seen those Pokemon up close, just in pictures." "Wait a minute, are you from the Sinnoh region?"

Dawn: "You bet I am!"

Jane: "Wow! Amazing, my aunt lives in Sinnoh and she's a Pokemon Breeder."

Dawn: "Oh! I see"

Jane: "So that wave, was it your Piplup doing Surf or Water Pulse or something?"

Dawn: "Nope that was my Lopunny doing a combination attack"

Jane: "Wow! Really strong stuff, are you planning to enter the Slateport Pokemon Contest?"

Dawn: "Yeah! That's why I was here, I was working on some of my moves."

Jane: "Cool! Have you won any ribbons in Hoenn yet?"

Dawn: "To tell you honestly, not yet. I just got here 2 days ago."

Jane: "I see."

Dawn: "Are you a Coordinator? From that Leaf Blade, I can tell, it was really beautiful!"

Jane: "Yeah! I am, well not so great! It took me 3 contests before I could earn my 1st Ribbon."

Dawn: "Can I see it?"

Jane: "Sure!" *gets her ribbon box and shows a pink-striped ribbon to Dawn

Dawn: "Wow! It's really beautiful! This inspires me to do my best in tomorrow's contest."

Jane: "Then, we'd better start working, I hope we could battle in the finals!"

Dawn: "Just think!"

Jane: *laughs.

So Dawn and Jane, went for a leisurely walk around Slateport and stopped by a little store called the Poke-Block Stop! (Buy or Make your Own!)

Dawn: "Wow! Look at all the candy."

Jane: *giggles "It's not candy Dawn. It's Poke Block!" *giggles again

Jane; "Oh, I apologize Dawn. Let me explain.

Jane: "You use Poffins to increase a Pokemon's Contest Stats in Sinnoh right?

Dawn: "Right."

Jane: "In Hoenn, we use Poke Blocks. Its similar to Poffins, only you use a special machine called a Berry Blender to make the Poke-Block."

Dawn: "Oh, I see."

Dawn: "I want to try how to make Poke-Blocks!"

Jane: "Sure, in this shop they got tons of Berry Blenders. They also have prepared Poke-Blocks for those who want to save time. But I learned from Trainer's School that its much better to make your own, so that you know its really right for your Pokemon."

Dawn: "Oh, now I get you."

Jane: "Shall we step inside then?"

Dawn: "Sure."

The two girls stepped inside the shop and what a sight to behold! Poke-Blocks in glass jars in all different colors filled the store shelves.

Store Clerk: Oh, hello welcome to the Poke-Block Stop! How can I help you?

Jane: "Me and my friend here would like to make some Poke-Blocks, may we please use the Blenders?"

Store Clerk: "Sure! Just pick out some berries from the greenhouse. It's free! The only thing you have to spend on is the rental for the Blenders

Jane: That's splendid, thank you!

Dawn: Wow! So we pick berries right?

Jane: Yup! Lets get started!

The two girls headed to the greenhouse. It was a large one, Filled with a variety of berry trees! Dawn and Jane wasted no time in picking berries for their Poke-Block recipes. Soon, they were ready to make their special Poke-Block. Dawn tried to recall the recipe for Poffin she used for her Pokemon. But in her mind she was saying…

Dawn: "No need to worry! I can make Poke-Blocks as much as I can make Poffins

Jane: *giggles

Jane: Okay once you've cut and sliced the berries, placed them in the blender.

Dawn: Okay, done!

Jane: "Now which button you choose will determine how thick or thin the Poke-Block will be."

Dawn: *confused "Okay, I pick this one. *presses a button at random.

Jane: Now you wait until the Poke-Block produces your Poke-Block. *as soon as she said that Dawn's Poke-Blocks came out.

Jane: Now for the Taste-Test, let your Pokemon out

Dawn: Alright! Piplup, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Togekiss and Quilava! Come on out!

Piplup: Piplup!

Lopunny: Lo-punny

Pachirisu: Chipa-chipari

Mamoswine: Mamo-Swine!

Togekiss: Kiss!

Quilava: Quill- Lava!

Dawn: Okay guys, this is Poke-Block, its like Poffin only its candy *giggles

Dawn: Eat up!

The Pokemon ate up and loved Dawn's Poke-Block. Their wide-eyed faces showed that they loved it and asked for more

Piplup: Pip-piplup

Lopunny: Punn-punny

Pachirisu: Chipa!

Mamoswine: Mamo!

Togekiss: Kiss! Toge-kiss!

Quillava: Quill-LAVAAA!

Jane: Sound's like your Pokemon liked it!

*Jane's Poke-Blocks came out of the blender

Jane: Okay mine's done!

Jane: Alright! Flareon and Grovyle! Come on out!

Flareon: Flare! *Flareon shook the hot embers that were surrounding her

Grovyle: Gro-grovyle! *Grovyle did a nice aerial cartwheel before landing gracefully

Jane: Okay! Poke-Block!

Flareon: *eats the Poke-Block "Flare!"

Grovyle: *eats the Poke-Block "Gro-Vyle!"

Dawn: "Wow! They like it."

Jane: "It's my secret recipe…"

That afternoon… near the beach, Dawn was back in training for the Slateport Contest.

Dawn: "Piplup and Lopunny, come on out!

Piplup: "Pip-piplup!"

Lopunny: "Lo-Punny!"

Dawn: "The contest is tomorrow! Are you two ready?

Piplup: Pip-piplup

Lopunny: Lo-Punny!

Dawn: That's the spirit! No need to worry, lets just believe in ourselves and have fun out there okay?"

Piplup and Lopunny gave Dawn the look of agreement

Dawn: Okay, last minute practice … Piplup, Bubblebeam! Lopunny, Shadow Ball!

The two Pokemon made their attacks and sparkled in the afternoon sun

Dawn: Keep it up both of you! That's great!

_And so we leave our heroine as she trains for tomorrow's Pokemon Contest. She met Jane, a Pokemon Coordinator who is a new friend and a possible rival. How will she fare up to her? Will she pull this contest off to earn her first Hoenn ribbon? Stay Tuned Reader!_

NOTE: I do not own Pokemon or any part of it. I'm just a fan of Pokemon and Pokemon Contests.


	4. Chapter 4 Slateport Contest! Spotlight!

Dawn's New Contest Adventure- THE HOENN SAGA

Chapter 4- On the Slateport Performance Stage, Spotlight!

_Recap: In the last chapter, Dawn trains for her first contest in Hoenn and meets Jane, a powerful coordinator capable of showing her Pokemon's elegance. Dawn makes friends with her and learns the art of making Poke-block. But, one thing hits her mind, how will she fare up to this coordinator?_

We now find our heroine in her last minute training for the Slateport Pokemon Contest. In that peaceful grove by the calm, blue Slateport Sea

Dawn: Right, Piplup and Lopunny! Spotlight!

Piplup: Piplup!

Lopunny: Lo-punny!

Dawn: Today's the day of the contest and I just want to tell both of you to give it our best and have fun okay?

Piplup and Lopunny: *gives cries of agreement

Dawn: Right, Piplup use Bubblebeam

Piplup: Piplup! *shoots Bubbles in the air and spins in the process

Dawn: Lopunny! Use Shadow Ball then Double Hit

Lopunny: Lop-unny! *shoots a purple-black ball in the air and hits it two times with its glowing ear tips.

Dawn: Piplup! Use Whirlpool then Hydro Pump!

Piplup: Pip-lup! *as its body glows a deep blue, Piplup unleashed a Whirlpool and gave off its powerful Hydro Pump

Dawn: Now, Lopunny! Freeze that water with Ice Beam!

Lopunny: Lopunny! *a dazzling blue beam came out of Lopunny's mouth and cut through the pulsing water then froze it in an instant

Dawn: Great work you two! We are really ready for the contest.

Dawn: Please remember just do what we always do! No need to worry!

Piplup and Lopunny: *gives cries of agreement.

The hours passed by, and the Slateport Pokemon Contest begins. The stage is set for Coordinator and Pokemon to show off what they've got. Dawn got dressed up in her new dress given to her by her mom, Johanna.

Jane: Hey Dawn! Are you all set for the contest?

Dawn: You bet I am!

Jane: Me too! In fact, we should meet in the finals!

Dawn: Sure! Let's meet at the finals!

Dawn and Jane: *giggles

Jane: By the way? Which Pokemon are you using for the Appeals Round?

Dawn: I'm using my Piplup, how about you?

Jane: I'm using my Grovyle.

Dawn: That's awesome, I wish you goodluck!

Jane: You too Dawn! Break a leg!

MC: Greetings! From Slateport City! Welcome to the Slateport Pokemon Contest Stage!

MC: Let us welcome our panel of judges. First, the Head of the Pokemon Contest Committee, Mr. Raoul Contesta

Mr. Contesta: I'm honoured to be here in Slateport City and I hope to see some excellent performances today.

Audience: *applauds and cheers

MC: Next, Pokemon Fan Club President, Mr. Sukizo.

Mr. Sukizo: Slateport City is remarkable!

MC: Last but not least, we have Slateport City's Nurse Joy

Nurse Joy: I'm pleased to be here and see all the Pokemon to perform here.

MC: Oh, and me I'm your host Vivian Meridian

Vivian: So let's get things started started shall we? Here in the first round Coordinators will take part in the Appeals Round and show off their Pokemon's moves. Now, lets welcome our first coordinator, here she is its Jane from Littleroot Town.

Dawn: Awesome! Jane's up first!

Jane: Now, Grovyle! Curtain!

Grovyle: Grovyle! *tosses the twig from its mouth then does an aerial cartwheel before landing and catching the twig.

Audience: *cheers and applauds

Vivian: And Grovyle enters with a powerful aerial cartwheel!

Jane: Now Grovyle! Bullet Seed!

Grovyle: Grovyle! *shoots its Bullet Seed up into the sky then it falls down like rain!

Jane: Quickly! Use Leaf Blade!

Grovyle: Gro-vyle *cuts the seeds into fireworks and it rained down on the crowd!

Jane: Time for an encore! Synthesis now!

Grovyle: Gro-vyle. *its body glows a deep green

Jane: Then Sunny Day!

Grovyle: Grovyle. *its body glows even deeper in the bright sun.

Audience: *cheers and applauds

Vivian: What an energetic and a beautiful performance that showcased all of Grovyle's Grass type moves! Let's see what the judges have to say.

Mr. Contesta: A unique performance that showcases Strength and Beauty

Mr. Sukizo: Remarkable!

Nurse Joy: I was dazzled by that performance!

Jane: *goes off the stage with a smile

Vivian: Now, let's welcome our next coordinator!

The coordinators came and went off the stage!

Beautifly: Beautifly! *uses a striking Silver Wind

Corphish: Cor-phish! *does a Bubble Beam

Steelix: Steel-lix *does Rock Tomb

Medicham: Medi-cham! *does a Confusion attack

Now… it's Dawn's turn!

Vivian: Let's welcome our last coordinator. A young coordinator making her Hoenn debut! From Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh Region! It's Dawn!

Dawn: *gets on the stage.

Dawn: *in her thoughts No Need to Worry! It's Showtime!

Dawn: Now, Piplup! Spotlight

Piplup: Piplup! *spins gracefully before landing elegantly

Vivian: And Piplup makes a dazzling entrance! A cute Pokemon native to the Sinnoh Region!

Audience: *cheers and applauds

Dawn: Piplup, use Bubble Beam

Piplup: Piplup! *Piplup gets up high in the air and spins. A "whirlpool" of bubbles surrounds it!

Dawn: Now, use Blizzard

Piplup: Piplup! *Piplup quickly switches from its Bubble beam to a Blizzard. Then, it freezes the bubbles in place.

Vivian: Piplup has frozen the Bubble Whirlpool in place with that strong gust of Blizzard

Piplup: *lands gracefully on the ground, but it's not finished yet…

Dawn: Piplup! Use Bide

Piplup: Piplup! *Piplup began storing energy and its body glows a brilliant white.

Dawn: Piplup! Let a rip!

Piplup: Piplup! *unleashed the energy

*with that energy from Bide. It broke the frozen bubbles, creating sparkles around the stage.

Vivian: Wow! That Bide has broken all the frozen bubbles creating a dazzling display of sparkles around the stage. Beautiful!

Vivian: Let's hear what the judges have to say!

Mr. Contesta: I think that performance was stunning! Piplup has the power to perform beautiful appeals despite its small body! Amazing! Dawn and Piplup

Mr. Sukizo: Piplup's appeal… Remarkable!

Nurse Joy: Power and Beauty together in harmony!

Vivian: Such kind words from our panel of judges! That brings us to the close of our first round. Sit back as our judges tabulate the results

In the waiting room…

Jane: That performance was awesome Dawn! I just couldn't take my eyes off it!

Dawn: Thanks Jane! Yours was awesome as well! Grovyle was really athletic and elegant!

Jane: Thanks… To tell you honestly that performance took months before we got it down. I'm really thankful it turned out fine.

Dawn: Well, your efforts will be rewarded I know it…

Jane: Thanks Dawn…! *smiles

Vivian: Now the judges have decided! The 8 Coordinators moving on to the next round are…

_As the Slateport Pokemon Contest progresses we find Dawn and Jane at the edge of a win. Who will take home the coveted Slateport Ribbon? Read on and Find Out!_


	5. Chapter 5 Battle Between Fire and Ice

Dawn's New Contest Adventure- THE HOENN SAGA

Chapter 5- Dawn vs. Jane, a Battle between Ice and Fire

_Recap: In the last chapter the Slateport Pokemon Contest begun and excited coordinators are going for the Slateport Ribbon. This includes Dawn and her new friend Jane. One question remains, will Dawn be able to win her 1st Hoenn Ribbon?_

The stage is set. The Slateport Pokemon Contest is now underway and now we are left on the edge of excitement. Who made it to the 2nd Round of the Contest?

Vivian: Alright! The 8 Coordinators moving on to the final stage are these coordinators. *Flashes a screen.

Dawn and Jane: *sees their pictures on the screen

Dawn: Wow! Jane we've made it…!

Jane: I know! Now is the most crucial part of the contest *gulps

Jane: The Appeal Battles!

Dawn: No Need to Worry! Let's give it our all!

Jane: Yes! We'll meet in the finals! I just know it…

Vivian: Now, for the next round… The Appeal Battles Round, in this round coordinators will battle and strive to take as many points from the opposing coordinator within a 5 minute battle. The computer will randomly pair our coordinators… folks keep your eyes on the board.

*the computer stopped shuffling

Vivian: There you have it! Our matchups for the Quarter Finals!

Jane: I'm up first…

Dawn: Goodluck Jane!

Jane: Thanks

**Quarter Finals:**

Jane's Flareon took down Miguel's Wingull with just 2 minutes left on the clock

Myra's Vileplume took down Anita's Spoink with just half a minute on the clock

Kevin's Munchlax took down Patrick's Makuhita with just a minute left on the clock

Dawn's Lopunny took down Jeremy's Raichu with just 2 minutes left on the clock

Audience: *goes wild with this early excitement

Vivian: Ok, now for our Semi-Final Battles… these four coordinators. Jane, Myra, Kevin and Dawn will now be randomly paired together.

*the computer starts shuffling, then it stops

Vivian: Okay those are our matchups… time for the Semi-Final Round. Our 1st Battle, Jane vs. Kevin…5 minutes on the clock, begin!

**Semi-Finals**

Jane vs. Kevin

Jane: Now Flareon! Curtain!

Kevin: Go Makuhita!

After a lengthy battle… Jane managed to take more points from Kevin. Jane won the match!

Kevin: Congratulations Jane!

Jane: You fought well Kevin!

Audience: *cheers and applauds

In the waiting room…

Jane: Well Dawn, Goodluck… Promise me we'll meet in the finals!

Dawn: I promise!

Jane: Good! Break a leg Dawn!

Dawn: Thanks

Vivian: Now for our second matchup on the semi-final stage, we have Myra on the left and Dawn on the right. We have five minutes… lets get started

Myra: Now, Vileplume let's go

Dawn: All right Lopunny… Spotlight!

Myra: Now Vileplume use Petal Dance!

Vivian: And Vileplume starts off with a Petal Dance

Dawn loses an eighth of her points…

Vileplume: Vile-plume *unleashes a swirl of petals straight at Lopunny

Dawn: Lopunny! Dodge it then Secret Power

Myra loses an eighth of her points

Vivian: What a beautiful dodge and counter attack with Secret Power

Lopunny: Lop-unny! *Lopunny dodged gracefully and hit Vileplume with its neon pink glow from Secret Power.

Vileplume: *Vileplume gets hit

Myra's points dropped to half

Vivian: Direct Hit!

Myra: Vileplume get up and use Stun Spore!

Vivian: and Myra counter attacks with Stun Spore

Dawn: Quick, Lopunny, Shadow Ball then Focus Punch.

Lopunny: Lo-punn! *Lopunny unleashed a dark colored ball from its mouth and accelerated it with Focus Punch! The attack hit Vileplume hard…

Vileplume: *fainted

Myra: Oh no! Vileplume

Myra's points dropped to zero and the judges displayed X marks on their screens…

Vivian: Wow! An excellent combination of Shadow Ball and Focus Punch… which knocked Vileplume cold… our clear winner Dawn from Twinleaf Town

Audience: *cheers and applauds

Dawn walks up to Myra…

Dawn: You fought well Myra… you and Vileplume were awesome

Myra: Congratulations Dawn, thank you for the kind words

Dawn: *smiles

Dawn: *as she was walking to the dressing room "Lopunny, I just want to tell you that no matter what happens we should just have fun and do our best as we go ok? No need to worry.

Lopunny: *gives a smile of agreement…

Dawn: Now, were up against Jane. Whoa! She's tough, she managed to get through the previous battle rounds with her Flareon's Fire attacks… so Lopunny are you ready?

Lopunny: Lopunn!

Jane and Dawn met up near the entrance hall of the contest stage.

Jane: Well Dawn, this is it… were in the finals. Let's both give it our all okay?

Dawn: Okay! Ready

*Both coordinators gave looks of agreement.

**FINAL APPEAL BATTLE STAGE**: Jane versus Dawn

Vivian: Ladies and Gentlemen this is the moment you've all been waiting for… the final appeal battles round. Between Jane on my left and Dawn on my right. We've got 5 minutes on the clock let's begin…

Jane: Right, Flareon! Curtain!

Flareon: Flareon! *shakes off its flames with elegance

Dawn: Now Lopunny! Spotlight!

Lopunny: Lopun-ny! *Does a fantastic aerial cartwheel before landing.

Jane: Flareon use Fire Spin now!

Flareon: Flare-eon! *a swirl of fire glowing a bright red-orange emerges from its mouth

Vivian: Jane starts things off with a Fire Spin glowing brighter than the sun…

Dawn loses an eighth of her points.

Dawn: Now Lopunny spin and gather up all those flames with Dizzy Punch

Lopunny: Lopunny! *spins with its glowing ears and gathers up the burning flames.

Vivian: And Dawn counters that Fire Spin with a graceful spin with Dizzy Punch

Jane loses a quarter of her points.

Jane: Urgh…

Dawn: Now! Lopunny now shake it off!

Lopunny: Lopunn! *shakes off the flames elegantly

Dawn: Lopunny! Use Shadow Ball then Focus Punch

Lopunny: Lopunny *unleashes a dark ball and punches it with its ears

Jane: Flareon use Swift to cut it

Flareon: Flare! *star-like beams unleash from its mouth and then cuts that Shadow Ball like paper

Dawn: "Oh!" *surprised

Vivian: With a speedy swift attack, Jane managed to cut the Shadow Ball Combination!

Dawn loses a quarter of her points as well

**TIME LEFT: 4:00 minutes**

Jane: Flareon! Use Fire Fang!

Vivian: And Flareon unleashes a Fire Fang

Dawn: Lopunny! Grab Flareon with Dizzy Punch

Lopunny: *stopped Flareon in its tracks

Vivian: Lopunny counters by stopping Flareon with its Dizzy Punch!

Jane: Oh No!

Jane lost an eighth of her points.

Dawn: Lopunny, Focus Punch now!

Lopunny: *gives Flareon a punch!

Jane: Aha! Flareon, Flamethrower now!

Flareon: Flare! *unleashes a huge blast!

Lopunny: *gets hit by the blast.

Vivian: Now what? Lopunny got hit by that Flamethrower.

Dawn now has only half her points left.

Dawn: Now what? With Lopunny burnt what will we do?

**TIME LEFT 2:00 minutes**

Vivian: We've reached the 2 minute warning!

Jane: *in her thoughts "I have to stop those ears…

Jane: Now! Flareon use Ember and aim it at Lopunny's ears!

Flareon: Flare! *uses Ember!

Dawn: Ah! I get it, Lopunny use Mirror Coat now and spin those embers away!

Vivian: Now Lopunny used Mirror Coat and spun to stop those embers.

Jane's points are down to a half…

Jane: Okay try this Flareon… Flame Wheel now!

Flareon: Flare! *spins with Flames surrounding itself…

Jane: Then Scary Face!

Flareon: Flare-on! *while doing the Flame Wheel, Flareon managed to pull off a Scary Face which stunned Lopunny!

Vivian: What an exciting combination, a Scary Face in the midst of a Flame Wheel.

Dawn loses an eighth of her points…

Dawn: Oh No! I have to think, *in her thoughts "Jane is always coming up with attacks that surprise me so I have to surprise her. But the time left… That's it!

**TIME LEFT 1:00 minute**

Jane: Time to finish up! Flamethrower Flareon!

Flareon: Flare! *unleashes another blast of fire

Dawn: *in her thoughts "I have to gather up those flames, this has to work

Dawn: Lopunny, use Mirror Coat then Spin!

Jane: What?

Lopunny: *body glows pink then spins

Vivian: The flames hit Lopunny… but they have no effect.

Jane loses an eighth of her points.

Dawn: Gather up all those flames!

Vivian: Lopunny is creating a fireball out of those flames sent by Flareon.

Jane loses another eighth of her points

Jane: Not if I can help it, Flareon use Fire Fang again!

Flareon: Flare! *sends out another Fire Fang

Dawn: Ice Beam now!

Lopunny: *switches quickly from the flames to an Ice Beam but doesn't lose a beat in its spinning.

Lopunny: *now Lopunny is encased in the flames and ice creating an improvised Flame-Ice combination just like what Dawn did in Sinnoh.

Vivian: Lopunny has encased itself in a shell made up of Flame and Ice! Beautiful and not only that powerful as well!

Jane: *in shock!

Dawn: Now Lopunny! Let a rip!

Lopunny: *runs faster than Extreme Speed and hits Flareon directly. The attack caused smoke to spread around the stage

**TIME'S UP! 0:00 minutes**

Vivian: Time's up! Let's see who has won the Slateport Pokemon Contest

Dawn and Jane: *look up at the score board

Flareon and Lopunny: *look up at the score board

After the 5 minute battle, Dawn had only a quarter of her points left while Jane had an eighth of her points left…

Vivian: And the winner of the Slateport Pokemon Contest is… It's Dawn from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh Region.

Dawn: *doubtful "I won?

Dawn: *looks at Lopunny "We Won!

Dawn: *hugs Lopunny "We Won Lopunny! Because of Piplup and You!

Jane's Flareon: *looks sad…

Jane: Great battle Flareon, Thank You.

Jane: Congratulations Dawn, awesome stuff!

Dawn: Thanks Jane, you were awesome as well!

Audience: *cheers and applauds

**AWARDING CEREMONY:**

Vivian: Mr. Contesta, on behalf of the whole Pokemon Contest Committee is proud to present Dawn from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh Region, the prestigious Slateport Contest Ribbon

Audience: *cheers and applauds for Dawn

Mr. Contesta: On behalf of the whole Pokemon Contest Committee, I proudly present to you the Slateport Pokemon Contest Ribbon!

Audience: *cheers and applauds for Dawn

Dawn: Thank You Sir!

Mr Contesta: Since the Grand Festival in Sinnoh and your first win here, I cannot wait any longer of what great things you are about to do in your contest appearances. We are all looking forward to that…

Dawn: Yes Sir!

Vivian: We now present our champions, Dawn and her Pokemon, Piplup and Lopunny, winner of this year's Slateport Pokemon Contest. This brings this contest to a close! See you all at the next contest!

Audience *cheers and applauds

Dawn: Alright! This, the Slateport Ribbon is mine 'o mine!

Piplup: Pippip-lup! *cheerfully

Lopunny: Lopunny! *cheerfully

**OUTSIDE THE CONTEST HALL… LATE AFTERNOON**

Jane: You were amazing Dawn, just your first Hoenn Contest and you got your first win! Congratulations!

Dawn: Thanks Jane, you and your Pokemon were amazing as well!

Jane: *confidently Well don't think just because I lost to you doesn't mean I wont beat you next time we meet! I'm going to train a lot and become stronger!

Dawn: Me too! Let's meet at another contest okay?

Jane: No not just at any contest, the Grand Festival Final Stage!

Dawn: It's a deal!

Dawn and Jane *giggles

_Our heroine won her first ribbon in the Hoenn Region and gained a new friend and rival. How much more will she encounter? One win isn't enough; a whole lot of adventure is in store!_

_Happy Holidays and Stay Tuned for More Reader!_


	6. Chapter 6 A Witty Skitty

Dawn's New Contest Adventure- THE HOENN SAGA

Chapter 6- A Witty Skitty!

_Recap: In the last chapter, after a heap of battles following the Slateport Pokemon Contest Appeal Rounds, Dawn and Jane met in the finals and had to battle each other. Dawn managed to pull of a victory by improvising a Flame-Ice combination with her Lopunny and her opponent's flames. Now, after parting ways with her new friend and rival, Jane, we now find Dawn heading for Mauville City._

Dawn: Mauville City, here we come! *stops right on a hilltop

Dawn: Now everyone! Come on out!

Piplup: Piplup!

Lopunny: Lo-punny!

Pachirisu: Chipa-ri!

Mamoswine: Mamo!

Quillava: Quil-lava!

Togekiss: Tog-kiss!

Dawn: *gets her ribbon case and shows her Pokemon the Slateport ribbon they just won

Dawn: Guys, see this ribbon? This is the first Hoenn Ribbon we've won! It's not just thanks to Piplup and Lopunny, but its all thanks to all of you who supported them in training!

Dawn's Pokemon Team: *gave looks of happiness.

Dawn: Now I know we're just starting out fresh, but if we keep doing our best and have fun, we'll reach the top! No need to worry!

Piplup: Pip-lup!

Lopunny: Lo-punny!

Pachirisu: Chipa!

Mamoswine: Mamo!

Quilava: Quil-ava!

Togekiss: Tog-kiss!

Dawn: *smiles at her Pokemon

While Dawn was giving her Pokemon some much needed encouragement, she heard a blast coming from nearby!

Dawn ran faster than Extreme Speed to see what was going on…

And she saw 3 Mightyena attacking a poor Skitty, which accidentally got into their forest territory.

Skitty: Nyah! *quivering in fear

Mightyena no. 1: *unleashes Shadow Ball and hits Skitty.

Skitty: Nyah! *falls down.

Skitty: *unleashes a powerful Icy Wind at Mightyena and then shocks it with an electric move.

Mightyena no. 1: Mighty-ena! *gets hit and lies down unconcious

Mightyena no. 2: *tries to use Bite on Skitty. But, Skitty dodges the attack

Skitty: Nyah! Nyah! *uses Iron Tail

Mightyena no. 2: Mighty-ena! *gets hit and lies down unconscious

Mightyena no. 3: *unleashes a powerful Hyper Beam.

Skitty; *gets hit 1

Skitty: Nyahhhhhhhhhh! *lands down with a thud

Soon the Mightyena regained their strength and are about to attack the Skitty one more time. But Dawn came to the rescue!

Dawn: Hey! Mightyena! Why are you hurting that Skitty?

Mightyena: GRRRRRRR….. *rushes forward to Dawn with Bite

Dawn: Now, Piplup and Togekiss come on out!

Piplup: Piplup!

Togekiss: Kiss!

Dawn: Piplup use Hydro Pump!

Dawn: Togekiss, Aura Sphere now!

Piplup: Pip-lup!

Piplup: *unleashes a strong blast of water that knocked of the two Mightyena far into the vast forest

Togekiss: Toge-kiss!

Togekiss: *unleashes a swirling blue ball of energy at the last Mightyena and it sent it even farther than the last two Mightyena.

Dawn: Great Job you two! *suddenly she remembered the injured Skitty.

Dawn: *rushes to the Skitty

Dawn: Oh no! This Skitty is badly injured… We have to get to a Pokemon Center, quick!

So, to save the Skitty, Dawn ran down the hilltop and went on to the Mauville City Pokemon Center.

Dawn: No Need to Worry Skitty! We'll get you better soon…

Dawn: *rushes in the Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy: Welcome to the Pokemon Center, I'm Joy the city's Pokemon Center Nurse.

Dawn: Hi Nurse Joy, I'm Dawn. I need your help; this Skitty was attacked by 3 Mightyena in the forest. It's badly injured, but I'm sure you can help this Skitty?

Nurse Joy: Of course. Chansey we have an emergency!

Nurse Joy placed Skitty on a stretcher pushed by her Chansey.

After a while, Nurse Joy came out of the room while Dawn was sitting on a bench with her Piplup and Togekiss. Dawn's attention was diverted to Nurse Joy…

Nurse Joy: Dawn, after careful analysis, Skitty just suffered from fatigue after using plenty of attacks… All it needs is rest and tomorrow it will be just fine.

Nurse Joy: *smiles

Dawn: Oh Good! Thank You!

Nurse Joy: It was my pleasure, now I must attend to the other Pokemon.

Dawn: Okay then, I'll just check on Skitty…

Nurse Joy: Okay, but don't disturb it too much okay?

Dawn: Okay!

Dawn entered the room to where the Skitty was sleeping peacefully… Skitty barely woke up as she went in.

Dawn went to the stretcher where Skitty was and tried to comfort it…

Dawn: *peacefully

Dawn: Hi Skitty, are you feeling a little better?

Skitty: Nyah… Nyah...

Dawn: That's good *pats Skitty's head

Dawn: You'd better go to sleep now… I'll just stay here for a while.

Skitty: *sleeps again

Dawn: *giggles peacefully

Then Dawn realized…

Dawn: Oh no! I forgot to call mom!

Dawn: *calms herself down then quietly walks out the door.

Dawn headed to the spot where the video phones are and made a call to Johanna, her mother…

Dawn: Hi Mom! I'm now here in Mauville City!

Johanna: That's great honey! And Congratulations on your first win in Slateport City's Pokemon Contest!

Dawn: Thanks Mom! *giggles

Johanna: Your battling skills have improved and your Pokemon are as good as ever. But please remember that there are a lot more coordinators stronger than you are in battle, so I encourage you to train hard.

Dawn: Yes Mom! No need to worry!

Johanna: When you say that phrase that's when I worry the most!

Dawn: *giggles

Johanna: Well I have to get off the phone now and feed Glameow. Bye Dear! Have fun and be careful throughout the way, okay?

Dawn: Okay! Bye Mom!

Johanna: Bye dear!

The screen went blank…

Nurse Joy: Dawn! Skitty is feeling much better, I've checked everything and it looks like its feeling much better. Come take a look!

Dawn: Okay then!

Dawn and Nurse Joy: *enters the room and sees Skitty jumping and running all over the place.

Skitty: *stops

Skitty: Nyah! Nyah!

Skitty: *jumps into Dawn's arms

Dawn: Oh!

Nurse Joy: Skitty likes you Dawn; I think it wants to go with you on your journey!

Dawn: Really? Skitty, do you want to go with me on my journey?

Skitty: *nods with agreement

Skitty: Nyah! Nyah!

Dawn: Awwww… now I have a new friend and Pokemon!

Dawn: *gets a Poke-Ball

Dawn: In you go Skitty…

Skitty: Nyah! Nyah!

With a flash of red light Skitty was instantly transported to the Poke-Ball

Nurse Joy: Congratulations Dawn! You now have a Skitty in your team!

Dawn: Thanks Nurse Joy!

Dawn: All right! I've got a Skitty!

Nurse Joy: *giggles

_Dawn finds a newly found friend and Pokemon after saving it from harm. As our heroine continues out on her journey, what new adventures would await her in the Hoenn region?_


	7. Chapter 7 Skitty's True Charm

Dawn's New Contest Adventure- THE HOENN SAGA

Chapter 7- Skitty's Charm

_Recap: In the last chapter, our heroine saved a Skitty from being attacked by a pack of Mightyena and arriving in Mauville City. After Skitty's fairly quick treatment, Skitty decided to go with Dawn on her journey to become top coordinator._

It is a lovely morning in Mauville City, perfect for some contest training. Dawn got up really early, washed herself up and had breakfast with her Pokemon. She felt that all her Pokemon should really get acquainted with the new addition to the team, Dawn's Skitty.

Dawn went out into a wide open field just a short walk outside of Mauville City. Even though this field was near an industrial city, it was surrounded by wild flowers. It was a beautiful sight to behold! All the Pokemon were buzzing and hopping around.

Dawn: *takes a deep breath

Dawn: All right now! Piplup, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Quilava, Mamoswine, Togekiss and Skitty! Come on out!

With a flash of energy coming out from the Poke-Balls, All of Dawn's Pokemon came out. But all eyes were on Skitty…

Dawn: Guys, I'd like you all to meet a new member of the family, Skitty.

Skitty: *smiles cheerfully

Skitty: Nyah!

Dawn's Pokemon Team greeted Skitty and made her feel welcome to the team. It looks like they are all going to be the best of friends.

Dawn: That's more like it! Now Skitty, you know what were all training for our next contest. So now we need to brush up on our combinations… just watch and you'll get the hang of it.

Dawn: All right now, Piplup and Togekiss why don't we try out some combinations.

Piplup: Piplup!

Togekiss: Toge-kiss! *takes a bow

Dawn: Okay! Togekiss, Aura Sphere!

Togekiss: *does a graceful flip before it unleashes a blue-green ball of energy

Togekiss: Toge-kiss!

Dawn: Now Piplup, use Hydro Pump!

Piplup: *unleashes a strong blast of water from its beak

Piplup: Pip-lup!

The two attacks fused together and produced a strong blast of water fused with the Aura energy.

Dawn: Perfect you two! Now it's Mamoswine and Pachirisu's turn.

Dawn: Let's practice Ice Chandelier okay?

Mamoswine: Mamo!

Pachirisu: Chipa-ri!

Dawn: Now, Mamoswine use Ice Beam to surround Pachirisu in ice!

Mamoswine: *unleashes a beam powerful enough to freeze anything.

Mamoswine: Mamo!

Pachirisu: *is getting surrounded by ice

Dawn: Pachirisu, Discharge now!

Pachirisu: *sparks up strong electricity that illuminates the ball of ice

Pachirisu: Chipa!

Dawn: Now Mamoswine, Ancient Power towards the ground!

Mamoswine: *stomps its foot and unleashes a strong amount of power at the ground which elevates the Ice Chandelier and gives it more power.

Dawn: Great job you two! Take a rest now!

Dawn: See Skitty, that's what combinations look like!

Dawn: Someday, we'll be in a Pokemon Contest together and we'll win a ribbon. But we have to keep training, No need to worry!

Skitty: Nyah! Nyah!

Dawn: I know, why don't we start your training Skitty?

Skitty: Nyah! Nyah!

Dawn: All right, let's see here, according to the Poke-Dex, Skitty's attacks are Tackle, Assist, Attract, Fake Out, Doubleslap, Iron Tail, Shock Wave, and Blizzard!

Dawn: Okay, Skitty, I'll pair you of with Lopunny, okay?

Skitty: Nyah! Nyah!

Lopunny: Lop-unny!

Dawn: Let's get ready, Skitty use Assist!

Skitty: Nyah! *a flash of light unleashed from Skitty's paws and it produced Bubblebeam.

Dawn: *shocked

Dawn: Bubblebeam and Assist are the same? No way!

Dawn: All right, Spin then use Bounce to gather up those bubbles!

Lopunny: *spun up high and used Bounce to gather the bubbles forming a trail.

Dawn: Assist again, Skitty!

Skitty: Nyah!

Skitty: *Assist produces Ice Shard!

Dawn: Okay, Lopunny, use Shadow Ball now then Focus Punch!

Lopunny: *unleashes a black ball of energy and punches it to create a dazzling finish

Lopunny: Lopunny! *lands gracefully

Skitty: Nyah! Nyah!

Lopunny: Lopunny! *looks happily at Skitty

Dawn: Awesome work!

Dawn: (in her thoughts) Now I know what Assist is, I just recalled it from what I've read, an attack that can call any random move from any Pokemon on a Trainer's team.

Dawn: Okay, last practice, Skitty and Quilava!

Skitty: Nyah! Nyah!

Quilava: Quil!

Dawn: Let's try a combination, Skitty use Iron Tail and Quilava use Fire Spin!

Skitty's tail began to glow a with a bright flash and combined with Fire Spin, Skitty's tail gathered enough flames for a powerful attack.

Dawn: *shocked.

Dawn: Now Skitty, hit that rock with Iron Tail!

Skitty: Nyah! Nyah! *breaks the rock into two

Dawn: You did it! You know what I'll call that combination Iron-Flame Tail! Who knows? Maybe it'll come in handy at the Grand Festival!

Dawn's Pokemon Team agreed, it was a little bit late in the morning so Dawn decided to head back to the Pokemon Center.

As soon as Dawn got to the Pokemon Center, she immediately called her mom, Johanna.

Johanna: Hello Dawn, how are you? Didn't you just call yesterday? That was fast, you got into a new town already!

Dawn: No Mom! I'm still here in Mauville City! I just wanted to show you my new Pokemon, Skitty!

Skitty: Nyah! Nyah!

Johanna: Wow! What a fine Skitty this is! Hi Skitty…

Skitty: Nyah! Nyah! Purrrrr….

Johanna: *giggles

Dawn: Mom, I just wanted to ask you about Assist attack?

Johanna: Oh, Assist? That's an attack that randomly uses any attack known by a Pokemon in your team!

Johanna: I'll tell you, Assist is a random attack just like Metronome so I advise you not to use it in Appeal Rounds, because you never know what you'll get. But on the other hand, if you think fast, I think you can pull off an appeal combination with Assist. Just be careful not to overdo it.

Johanna: Dear, I think you should be focusing more on Skitty's charm as an individual. Don't rely on Assist too much, okay?

Dawn: Thanks Mom! I needed that, I'll go and train with Skitty and my other Pokemon…

Johanna: That's a great idea honey! I have to get off the phone, good bye Dawn

Dawn: Bye Mom!

The screen went blank…

Dawn went out into the field behind the Pokemon Center…

Dawn: Hmmm… Skitty's charm as an individual?

Dawn: That's it!

Dawn: All right Skitty, come on out!

Skitty: Nyah! Nyah!

Dawn: Use Attract!

Skitty: Nyah!

Skitty: *unleashed hearts all over the field

Dawn: Now use Double Slap!

Skitty: *spins its tail around and slaps the hearts that have scattered creating brilliant sparkles that circled the orange sunset.

Dawn: Skitty, that was great!

Dawn: You know what Skitty?

Skitty: Nyah?

Dawn: You remind me of Pachirisu when I first caught it in Sinnoh, so energetic and out of control! Skitty, if we keep practicing, we'll be ready for a contest!

*if you've watched the episode Twice Smitten, Once Shy, you would know.

Skitty: Nyah! Nyah!

Nurse Joy: Dawn did you say you compete in Pokemon Contests?

Dawn: Yes Nurse Joy!

Nurse Joy: Well I just happened to come across a commercial for a Pokemon Contest coming up in Verdanturf Town, just east of Mauville City!

Dawn: Really?

Nurse Joy: Yes!

Dawn: All right! No need to worry because Verdanturf Town, here we come!

Skitty: Nyah!

_Our heroine learns from her mother and from experience, the true charms of her Pokemon, Skitty. Skitty learns about Contests and combinations, and after this adventure Dawn hears of a Pokemon Contest coming up in the next town. Will she prove victorious again in this contest? Stay Tuned Reader!_


End file.
